1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing articular cartilage grafts in place to facilitate successful healing of the graft.
2. Prior Art
Known methods of holding an articular cartilage graft in place involve suturing an overlying thin membrane periosteum, a synthetic, or a biological material to the area surrounding the defect being repaired by the graft. The sewn substance retains the graft in place while healing occurs. However, such a suturing technique is technically difficult, time consuming and imprecise.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the suturing technique just described. More particularly, the defective area being repaired is first removed by a drilling operation leaving a cavity within which the graft is to be placed. The wall of the cavity is formed to receive and retain a cap. After the graft is properly positioned, the cap is secured within the cavity in overlying relationship with the graft so as to retain the graft in place during the healing process.